Lunatic Parade-108
by gabriel ricard
Summary: Another wacky, fun filled episode of Lunatic Parade! with guest star BRITTANY SPEARS! plus Hiro meets his doom in the twiste form of pure evil...THE MUFFIN MAN!!! have you met him?! well read on to find out!!!!!!


Lunatic Parade-108

Written by Gabe "Stone Cold" Ricard

Disclaimer: Nothings mine…not even the concept…so don't sue.

Ah…another glorious Lunatic Parade…due to the fact my computer is now dead…all projects except final fantasy 7: season two and the Tenchi/Washu epic are gone…big disappointment I know but life goes on…take a deep breath and MOVE ON. Let's enjoy!

Lucia: Just play the song Jean

Jean: No!

Lucia: Please? Hiro really wanted you to play him in with that song.

Jean: Only if you send me some pictures

Lucia: Oh okay…I have a full album of them

Jean: ADULT pictures

Lucia: That's fine too…I have some pictures I took just last week!  
Jean: Forget it…I'll just play the damn song

Lucia: He wants you to sing too

Jean: Rrrrr…(plays) Sometimes you wanna go…(Screams) WHERE EVERYBODY KNOWS YOUR NAMEEEEEE AND THEY'RE ALWAYS GLAD YOU CAMMEEEEEE!!!

(Hiro appears in his chair)

Hiro: Hello everyone and welcome to…a show…about…THINGS!

Ronfar: Really? I thought this was a show about candy canes

Hiro: Well you thought wrong…you FOOL!

Ronfar: So, what's it about?

Hiro: Smoking the ashes of dead elves! Watch (Takes out a dead elf cigarette and smokes it) mmmmm! This one was one of Snow Whites people!  
Ruby: Those were dwarves you moron

Hiro: Hey, don't call me a moron! I'm very bright

Lemina: For a turnip

Hiro: Shut up Klepto-bitch! 

Jean: Don't call her a Klepto-bitch! 

Lemina: You stay out of my life slut!  
Jean: You know your role c-

Ruby: ENOUGH!! Just send out the first guest

Hiro: Fine…tonight we have…Brittany Spears with us…

Leo: At last…

Hiro: Damn…how…did…YOU… get in? I ate your key so I wouldn't have to hear your stupid Tomato/Depression analogies

Leo: I have WICKED, SUPER, GNARLY POWERS!!!

Hiro: I see

Leo: I also cut off one of Ruby's claws as she slept and used it to carve my way in

Ruby: You did…(Looks at her right paw) SON OF A BITCH!!! (Burns Leo to a crisp)

Hiro: (Leans over the desk to scoop up some of the ashes. Rolls it into a cigarette and smokes it) Sweet! Leo tastes like a Sausage

Brittany: Are you guys going to ask me questions?

Ronfar: Are your boobs real?

Brittany: Why don't I come up there and show you…(Smiles)

Ronfar: I can see from here…in the control room

(Nall appears next to Ronfar and whispers in his ear)

Ronfar: With her EYE SOCKET?!

Nall: Yep

Ronfar: Wow…sure…come on up

(Brittany heads up to the control room. Nall is thrown out and Ronfar's monitor goes fuzzy)

Hiro: I wonder what they're doing

Lucia: Playing Clue

Hiro: Ah yes…I…knew that

Ruby: You did not

Hiro: I did too

Ruby: Hiro…let me ask you something

Hiro: Sure

Ruby: Do you know the Muffin Man?

Hiro: Not anymore…(sniffles)

Ruby: (Oblivious) Good…BECAUSE HE'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU WITH A KNIFE!!)

Hiro: (Turns around to see the Muffin Man) AHHHHHHHHH!!! (Muffin Man leaps onto Hiro and the two fall behind the desk fighting)

Jean: What in gods' name was that all about?

Ruby: I have sources

Jean: uh-huh

Ruby: For instance…I know Paul Reubens

Lucia: EVERYONE knows Paul Reubens 

Ruby: Hiro doesn't…bad memories from PeeWee's Playhouse

(Mauri appears)

Mauri: Hi everyone…do you know how hard it is to get here? I don't know why you had to put this building in outer space

Ruby: Oh hey Mauri…here to see Ronfar?

Mauri: Yeah…where is he?

Jean: Upstairs banging Brittany Spears…we also think he's calling her "Mommy"

Mauri: (Laughs) Oh you guys are such kidders…what's that sound?

Lucia: Hiro is engaged in a battle to the death with the Muffin Man

Mauri: Ah…well I'll go see Ronfar (Leaves)

Ruby: I think we better leave

Jean: Good idea for once Ruby

Lucia: What about Hiro?

Ruby: Watch this…HEY MUFFIN MAN!

Muffin Man: (Stops Stabbing Hiro's leg and looks up) Yesssssssss?

Ruby: STARBUCKS!!

Muffin Man: AHHHH! NOOOO!! (Explodes)

Hiro: My leg! (Sobs)

Lucia: (Picks up Hiro and slings him over her back) Now let's go!

(Everyone runs)

Mauri: Knock! Knock! (Let's herself into the control room)

Ronfar: Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! (Sees Mauri) Oh…crap

End.

Wasn't that great? Damn right it was…keep and eye open for some more stuff…until then thanks for reading.


End file.
